1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for adapting a hearing aid and to a hearing aid arrangement operating according to the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hearing aids with a directional microphone arrangement that is formed by at least two omnidirectional microphones are known as prior art, wherein differences in the signal transmission behavior of the utilized microphones are corrected by means of filters that are connected downstream of the microphone.
Further, it is known to adapt a hearing aid with directional microphones to a person wearing a hearing aid device with the aid of the artificial head “KEMAR” (“Knowles Electronics Manikin for Acoustical Research”) that is based on the average anatomy of a user.
A disadvantage of these known hearing aids is that they often achieve an insufficient directivity.